Akura Vashimu Ecology
In-Game Information ??? Taxonomy Akura Vashimu are Scorpion-like Carapaceon with a crystal-studded tail. Akura Vashimu only one known relative, Akura Jebia. Habitat Range Akura Vashimu can be found inhabiting Boreal Forests in the far north to the Desert, Moonlands, and Swamp. Ecological Niche Armed with powerful grasping claws and a mace-like crystal tail, Akura Vashimu can easily kill their prey in one strike whether it be an Apceros, Remobra, Aptonoth, or even Gendrome. An Akura Vashimu's only known predator is Odibatorasu. Odibatorasu have been seen killing and devouring fully grown Akura Vashimu with ease. Biological Adaptations Akura Vashimu has purple-blue crystals growing on its back, claw, and tail. Even the shell on its body is made from these crystals. These crystals come from a special liquid, nourished by its nutrient-rich blood, that it produces inside its tail that it is capable of spraying. This liquid has three primary uses by the Akura Vashimu. Its first use is as a tool. When this liquid comes in contact with the air, it hardens into the crystals found on its body. Even if the tail is damaged in battle the liquid freely drips from the tail tip. By using it, Akura Vashimu is able to repair broken parts of its shell and crystals. Often after repairs are marks which overlap each other. The second use is as a weapon. Besides using the liquid as a tool, it also uses it as a weapon to protect itself and kill prey. In high amounts, the liquid could fatigue prey and even grow crystals on them before they eventually explode. The crystals explode due to them being removed from the body source. This explosion can kill prey almost instantly depending on the target. The last use it has for the liquid is for adapting to certain habitats. Akura Vashimu is able to live in a wide range of habitats, from Boreal Forests to Deserts, just by adjusting the liquids to its liken. The pincers of Akura Vashimu is as sharp as a Shogun Ceanataur's, making them quite devastating to all sorts of creatures. The jaws are known to be extremely powerful though they only get used for eating it. These mandibles are strong enough to crush ore. For external defense, if all other defenses fail, Akura Vashimu has hairs under it that contain toxins capable of paralyzing threats. These same toxins can be found in its tail and even used when the crystals are removed from its tail. Some Akura Vashimu are capable of using these toxins without losing their tail crystals. Some older individuals with orange eyes and yellow hairs have found new ways to attack foes. Some attacks include producing multiple crystals that over time explode by themselves, purposely running towards one of its crystals and setting it off early, a full 360 tail spin spray, and a powerful hipcheck attack. When in the red blood phase said hipcheck attack goes at such force that Akura Vashimu itself will fall over. Behavior Akura Vashimu is mostly a nocturnal creature that much rather prefers the cool night hours to the scorching heat of the day. It's an ambush predator that burrows into the sand and that leaves only its tail tip visible, luring prey with the beautiful blue-purple glow of the crystals. When a prey item gets within range, Akura Vashimu will either strike using its tail as a mace, grab it with its sharp pincers, or shoot its high-pressure crystal venom beam. If provoked or attacked, Akura Vashimu will defend themselves and aggressively attack their enemy with fast, brutal attacks. In some situations, Akura Vashimu are known to eat their own tail. This unique behavior makes Akura Vashimu a true wonder of nature. Sources *Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 *Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine *http://www.mhf-z.jp/preview/season3/ Category:Monster Ecology Category:Carapaceon Ecology